Ash Joins Horrible Team Rocket
by Pokedemon
Summary: Ash is gone and turns up as a Team Rocket member. Can anyone save him?
1. Default Chapter

Ash Joins Team Rocket (Author's notes: I do not own Pokemon! Please don't sue.)  
  
It was a special day as our heroes took another break. Guess who's the cause of it?  
  
May: Ah, a nice break.  
  
Max: May, stop talking and let's go find some Pokemon!  
  
Brock: Well if you two haven't noticed, Ash has disappeared!  
  
Max/May: What?  
  
Meanwhile Ash was walking along till he noticed that May, Max and Brock weren't behind him. He suddenly heard bombs and the next voices he heard were the most annoying ever.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble we bring you.  
  
James: And make it double while we steal your stew!  
  
Meowth: Stop the motto! Where's your Pikachu twerp?  
  
Ash: I left them with Brock!  
  
James: Then we'll capture you!  
  
James got out a gigantic robot as its arms wrapped itself around Ash.  
  
Meowth: We finally succeeded!  
  
Jessie: You're lucky twerp. The boss only wants you this time.  
  
James: It's going to be one hell of a blast!  
  
The robot turned into a van and James, Meowth and Jessie rode away. They were crossing the forest as Ash continued to yell for freedom. Finally, Jessie got mad and knocked him out.  
  
James: Jess, I don't think that was a smart thing to do.  
  
Jessie: The boss told us to get the twerp. He didn't say we couldn't knock him out.  
  
Meowth: Good thinking Jessie.  
  
James was steering but seemed to be loosing his control.  
  
Jessie: James, you idiot! If I ever survive I'll kill you!  
  
James: This stupid steering wheel! Isn't it supposed to steer?  
  
Meowth: That's not it you lame brain. You're supposed to steer!  
  
James: Oh, well anyway we won't-.  
  
Part of the van opened up and Ash fell right out and got hit on the rock hard. Jessie, James and Meowth were worried.  
  
Meowth: Well I guess we could stop for a break.  
  
Meanwhile with Brock...  
  
May: Ash, where are you?  
  
Max: Wait I see something.  
  
Brock: its footprints. Team Rocket was here. They've got Ash.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
James: We got him here boss.  
  
Giovanni: Good, you've done your part quite well.  
  
Jessie: Excuse me boss but why do you need the twerp?  
  
Giovanni: You will call him Ash!  
  
Meowth: So what are you going to do with Ash?  
  
Giovanni: He will do quite well in Team Rocket.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Wow I really like that story! CLIFFHANGER GUYS! I'll be making more so watch out. CLIFFHANGER! 


	2. Ash has gone mad

Ash joins Team Rocket  
  
Ash: Who am I?  
  
Giovanni: You are a member of Team Rocket.  
  
Ash: I can barely remember anything.  
  
James: That's because three people named May, Max and Brock hurt you. They even stole your Pikachu.  
  
Ash: So when am I assigned my first mission?  
  
Giovanni: You are ordered to attack the Dewford Poke mart.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
T.V announcer: There are several reports of many heists pulled by Team Rocket. The new member is the cause of it.  
  
Max: Brock, May look at the security picture!  
  
Brock and May looked at the picture to find a black haired boy with a cap sneaking in the Poke mart.  
  
May: It's Ash.  
  
Brock: if Ash decides to join Team Rocket then we'll have to stop him!  
  
Pikachu nodded as it took one look of Ash and then followed Brock.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ash: These heists were easy.  
  
James: Sure are.  
  
Ash suddenly felt as if he had been dosed in icy water. He remembered something and remembered his friends. He knew he was in Team Rocket. He knew he was exposed and he thought the only way was to stay loyal to Team Rocket.  
  
Ash: James I remember.  
  
James: Huh?  
  
Ash was lucky they shared the same room. Nobody else could overhear the conversation.  
  
Ash: I remember you taking Pokemon.  
  
James: So you're going to kill me right?  
  
Ash: Since I'm already exposed I guess I'll stay.  
  
James: YAY! IT'S TIME TO CLEBRATE!  
  
Ash: Children, they never learn do they?  
  
James: You're a child yourself.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
James: I'll tell Meowth the good news.  
  
James left and soon Jessie and Meowth burst in.  
  
Meowth: Okay, so we attacked ya many times. So what?  
  
James: Did I forget to mention he actually will stay here?  
  
Jessie: He's staying loyal? That's not the Ketchum I know.  
  
Ash: You know more about me then me myself.  
  
Meowth: I think we're going to have a problem.  
  
James: I guess there's no Ash Ketchum anymore.  
  
End Chapter  
  
(I'll shut up now.) 


	3. Some spicy humor

Ash Joins Team Rocket  
  
Brock: Where's the damn tent?  
  
Max: I have it here Brock.  
  
May: Remind me. Why are we taking a break?  
  
Max: We need to get to Officer Jenny and tell her.  
  
Brock: Officer Jenny? I'm coming my love!  
  
Brock ran at top speed until he bumped his head on the tree.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ash was somehow enjoying being in Team Rocket. It was all he had left. He didn't even have his Pikachu.  
  
James: Ash, why are you looking out the window?  
  
Ash: I feel as if something's happening and nobody knows.  
  
Meowth: You're starting to freak me out.  
  
Ash, James and Meowth sleep in the same room. They're in the room right now.  
  
James: C'mon Ash. Enjoy your new life.  
  
Ash: Well I guess you're right.  
  
Meowth: Tomorrow we get our paychecks!  
  
Ash: I wonder how much they give out.  
  
One day forward  
  
Meowth: I got $58.  
  
James: I got $64  
  
Jessie: I got $63  
  
Ash: I think my check says $253.  
  
James/Jessie/Meowth: No way!  
  
James: He's right!  
  
Jessie: How can you get that much money when we're older?  
  
Ash: You think it's a lot?  
  
Jessie/James/Meowth: Yes!  
  
Ash: One scientist told me I got a basic wage.  
  
James: That's more than average!  
  
Ash: I thought you three suck but now I know you are screwed.  
  
Meowth: We are screwed.  
  
James: Wait, I remember the boss saying Ash will be paired with us!  
  
Ash: Lucky for you. You'll gain more money.  
  
James/Jessie/Meowth: We're lucky!  
  
Ash: When am I going to learn how to keep my mouth shut?  
  
Jessie: We're going to pull off another heist!  
  
James: Yahoo! I'm going to be rich!  
  
Meowth: It's Treasure Island!  
  
Jessie: Since when did you watch that movie?  
  
Meowth: I watched it yesterday.  
  
James: How did you get the money for it?  
  
Meowth: I borrowed some money from your account.  
  
James/Jessie: Meowth, you're dead!  
  
Ash whispering to Meowth: Do they always attack you?  
  
Meowth whispering back: Yes and I think they need deodorant.  
  
Jessie: I need hairspray, not deodorant!  
  
James: I need hair dye or my hair won't be blue anymore!  
  
End Chapter  
  
(Quite funny if I do say so myself. I really don't know whether James hair is really blue or if he dyed it. Please answer! Review!) 


	4. Ash's assignment

(I'm getting tired of writing Ash Joins Team Rocket here!)  
  
Officer Jenny: You're saying that Ash was your friend?  
  
Brock still in ga-ga mode: Yes Officer Jenny.  
  
Officer Jenny: You also suspect that Team Rocket did something to him?  
  
May/Max: Yes.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash: Ow my head. James you idiot.  
  
James: Why do we have to cross a field of Febass?  
  
Meowth: It's because I wanted to go the flowery way-  
  
Ash: And James decided to take this way.  
  
Jessie: You're lucky that you have Taillow with you.  
  
Ash: I am not lucky. I'm just a better trainer that's all.  
  
Meowth: If you've finished arguing let's get-  
  
James: Let's get moving!  
  
Meowth: You stole my freaking line!  
  
Up ahead was a giant gold mine that was abandoned.  
  
James: I'm scared.  
  
Meowth: Remember the time with Sableye?  
  
Jessie: Oh yeah. James was a total nitwit and freaking scared.  
  
Ash: Well I got my bags loaded with gold.  
  
Meowth: What are you secrets to success?  
  
Ash: I have none.  
  
There was a big moment of silence.  
  
James: Did you watch the big game tonight?  
  
Ash: No. When did you watch football?  
  
James: Since I bought it with my paycheck.  
  
Ash: Who ever knew Rookie training was easy to accomplish?  
  
Jessie/James/Meowth: You're passed the slave level?  
  
Ash: Yeah. I'm in the admin level. It's supposed to be 2 levels above slave.  
  
James: I'm still at slave!  
  
Ash in quick voice: I hear sirens. Let's move!  
  
They went different ways as Officer Jennies tried to follow them. Soon they were at Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
Giovanni: Well done. Ash will move to executive and you three will move to Rookie.  
  
Ash: Thank you sir.  
  
Giovanni: If you Ash can accomplish the last goal. I will make you apprentice and second in command.  
  
Ash: Yes sir.  
  
James: If he completes another goal he'll be second in command!  
  
Giovanni: Currently there are gym leaders in Slayport. There names are Max May and Brock. Capture their Pokemon.  
  
Ash hesitated before nodding.  
  
Giovanni: Good and you can get the Pikachu they took from you.  
  
End Chapter  
  
(Another Cliffhanger. Review now, now, now!) 


	5. Returning to normal

Ash: Got to be quiet.  
  
Ash sneaked up to Max, May and Brock's campsite. He caused a diversion trying to lead them away by causing rustling in the bush.  
  
Max: What was that?  
  
May: What was what?  
  
Brock: There it is again.  
  
Max: Somebody's watching us.  
  
Meanwhile... Ash: Ow James!  
  
James: Sorry Ash. Where's the bathroom?  
  
Ash: There's no bathroom. Pee in the forest.  
  
James: Will do.  
  
James walked away. Ash thought he was going to hear pee but instead...  
  
James: The Twerps!  
  
Brock: What have you done with Ash?  
  
Ash: I'm fine.  
  
May: You're okay.  
  
Max: How come you're not afraid of James unless...  
  
Ash: Hand over your Pokemon.  
  
Max/Brock/May: Team Rocket!  
  
Ash: Since you refused to give us the Pokemon... Treeko go!  
  
James: We'll finish you off! Cacnea go!  
  
Ash: Treeko, pound attack Max!  
  
James: Cacnea, why do you always go for me?  
  
Ash: Maybe because you're bad- Ow!  
  
Brock had seized Ash's distraction and hit him with a frying pan.  
  
Ash: That's it. Treeko, attack Pikachu!  
  
Treeko did not do anything.  
  
James: Has Treeko gone crazy?  
  
Ash: Treeko, I command you to attack Pikachu!  
  
Treeko hesitated then attacked...  
  
Ash: Ow! Treeko!  
  
James: His own Pokemon turned against him!  
  
Ash: Treeko, you will obey me or-  
  
Pikachu and Treeko attacked him at the same time as Forretress attacked Cacnea making it faint.  
  
Max: Ash you are not in Team Rocket!  
  
Ash (weakly): I know.  
  
Brock: Then why did you join Team Rocket?  
  
Ash: I thought I was going to be exposed.  
  
May: You're not going to be exposed.  
  
Ash: I'm not? Okay then, Treeko, pound attack James!  
  
Treeko pounded James making him blast off.  
  
Max: Good to have you back.  
  
Ash: It's good to be back.  
  
Brock: Where is that damn tent?  
  
End  
  
Ash: I was in Team Rocket?!  
  
Brock: Yes, Pokedemon wanted cool stuff.  
  
Fortune teller: I see in the future that Ash will suffer in Team Rocket.  
  
Ash: She's creeping me out.  
  
Brock: Anyway review and goodbye! Review! 


End file.
